Auslly One-Shots
by rauralover-r5
Summary: 1st- Wish were you. The second one-shot is up! "I don't want this to end. Ever." He said whispering and wrapping his arms more tightly around me "I don't want us to end. Ever."
1. Wish It Were You

A/N: HELLO! I won't bother you that much, but WHILE YOU'RE READING PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG 'WISH IT WERE YOU' BY TAYLOR RENEE. It makes a total difference, trust me. That's it (:

It was a saturday night, we were laying on my bed, our parents on a trip to Texas, the house was in a complete silence, just the sound of our hearts beating. We decided to write a song. A love song now, but we were stuck with only the melody. No lyrics could fit, there wasn't a theme in our lives that would fit, so we just laid there and fell asleep, me in his arms, and the melody stuck in our heads.

We've been dating for 1 year and almost 7 months now, ever since we got together our lives changed for only the better. We didn't forget about our friends, we keep hanging out a lot with Trish and Dez except at night, that's when Austin and I usually go on dates. On perfect dates. Creating perfect memories. I could never forget about him, neither could he about me, we cared about each other a lot, our relationship was that one that everyone is trying to find, but they don't, some even pass away without finding their real soul mate, and just the thought that I already found mine makes me explode with joy.

He was the first. The first boy to come up to me ask me on a date. The first to kiss my virgin lips, not too long before we, on that one night, promised to never break each other's heart. It's a shame that some promises aren't always made by heart, with a really meaning to it. We were taking a walk on the park, he was holding my hands. It had been perfect. We watched the sunset and he took me home, still holding my hands. He kissed my face and that was when we first said ours I love you's. we hugged tightly, I never wanted to let go. But I did.

Then the incident happened. I was going to his house to tell him the news that I was accepted on MUNY, and we were supposed to fly to New York in 3 weeks. Sadly that didn't happen. The scene was disgusting, the girl was almost swallowing his face. But what hurted the most wasn't that. The fact that he had his hands around her and wasn't trying to back away broke me down. I changed my cell phone number, got out of my house and stayed in a hotel for the remain time I had while here, in Miami.

Occasionally Trish and Dez would come visit me. Dez kept saying that Austin was looking everywhere for me, but I didn't care. I sent him a letter telling that what we had was over. That he broke my heart. That he didn't keep his word on the promise. That I cancelled his ticket to New York. That I wanted a new start.

My dad felt sorry for me, but I didn't want him to. I told him I would be fine. I hugged him one last time before getting on the plane, playing one special melody in my head. Saying goodbye to Miami. Saying goodbye to my past. Saying goodbye to Austin.

Years has passed since my new start. I'm dating a new guy now. His name is Elliot, I can't tell that what a feel for him is the same that I felt for Austin, because I know that it's not.

We're happy, really. He's a such a sweet guy and is the perfect package, for most people anyways, I can't say the same. He isn't the perfect guy I have in mind. Lots of girls back in college were crazy for him. I guess I am just a lucky woman. I still talk to my dad and Trish. They have visited me a couple of times, but I lost contact with Dez. I knew it would happen anyways. I haven't heard about Austin, I just hope he is happy. That's what my mind says. But my heart tells otherwise, I don't feel comfortable talking about him anyways.

The melody of that unwritten song is still in my head, sometimes when Elliot is sleeping I play it on the piano, and I know I shouldn't keep reminding myself of what I had back then with Austin, but it's something I can't help. It's a feeling thats just stronger than me.

Right now I'm laying here, next to Elliot, thinking about how my day went. Today I had a big shock. I saw him. I saw him with her. They were walking on the sidewalk, hands intertwined, when he stopped an cupped her face gently. Like he used to do to me. Like he only did to me. Like the way he made me feel when he did it. I know it shouldn't matter seeing him with someone else, because I am with somebody new. As I lay here, I can't believe this is really happening. The way he held her hand and kissed her face, made me miss the times we did the same, but it doesn't matter now. It will never matter again.

Hours passed. It's 2 am. A M. Austin Moon. Damn him. I got up and went to the piano in the living room. Without even realizing, I was playing that melody. The one that we got stucked and just gave up. But I didn't, and I just got the right lyrics for a chorus.

That could have been me  
This would have been you  
How could a love so deep slip through  
The cracks in our hearts will remain  
Like the tears that are stained black and blue  
That should be me  
I wish it were you  
But now there's nothing we can do  
We had to give up, love just wasn't enough  
If I had to tell the truth  
I wish it were you

By now, tears were falling from my eyes. I calmed down and went to bed. Again. It's true. I tried to forget him, I tried to forget the day we met, the day when we first laid eyes on each other. I had never felt that way dor another. Since when we first locked out eyes, I knew something would happen between us. I just didn't know it would be such a bad thing, but yet it gave me so much pleasure. I felt safe in his arms. It's like he was on fire and his mission was to keep me warm. I trusted him, he was all I had in mind. Sometimes I just have to stop these toughts, before I do something I might regret. I'm home alone. Elliot went on a business trip to Los Angeles for 2 weeks. And every night I write some lyrics to go with the famous melody that was only shared between me and the heartbreaker.

Sometimes I wish we had a chance  
Just one more kiss or one more dance  
But doesn't matter, will never matter what I say

Elliot is coming back today. We are going to a restaurant ''Delicious Dom", it's not really crowded there, since the building is a bit old, but we love the food there. I finished the song, it's already on a CD where I keep my songs, and this afternoon I went to Dom, the owner of the restaurant and asked him to play it sometime during the dinner. I don't know why I did it though, something just pushed me to do it.

We arrived at 8:30 pm. Like we expected it wasn't crowded, but I could catch a messy dirty blonde hair in the corner of the room, the girl beside didn't go unnoticed either. We locked eyes for the first time in years, I tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, while his eyes were almost popping out of his face. I ignored him, knowing that it was killing me on the inside. Elliot and I took our sits and ordered. Thank God, after 2 hours or so we were the only ones left, or so I thought. Elliot paid the bill and went to get the car. I went to the bathroom to collide with a body right in front of the women's bathroom door. Austin.

"Hey..." Gosh, I still remember how his voice got husky when he was nervous.

"Hi."

"It's been a long time right?"

"I guess." I can't say that I wasn't nervous too, the guy I dated for a long time is standing right in front of me. The guy I still have feelings for.

"Can I have this dance?" He said sticking out his hand.

"Just one more dance."

And that's when my song, I mean our song started to play. His hands on my waist, mine on his neck. Right on the first beat of the melody he looked at me. And we stayed like that, while I was singing/telling him how I've felt all these years through this song.

It hurts to know she has you now cause I let go  
Replay the past holding on to all thats left  
Can't help it been selfish  
How'd love end like this?  
Every time I close my eyes at night  
I think about me lying with you  
But it doesn't matter now, I've got nothing else to lose

We were so close right now, our lips were almost brushing, our noses touching. It was perfect.

That could have been me  
This would have been you  
How could a love so deep slip through  
The cracks in our hearts will remain  
Like the tears that are stained black and blue  
That should be me  
I wish it were you  
But now there's nothing we can do  
We had to give up, love just wasn't enough  
If I had to tell the truth  
I wish it were you  
I wish it were you  
I wish it were you  
If I had to tell the truth  
I wish it were you

And I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. The song ended. We kissed. And what made me give everything up and follow my heart was his next words.

"Then let it be me."

A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry for my mistakes, I am not that good in english /: My native language is portuguese so... Yea! Review and tell me if I should make a sequel!

PS: I do not own any restaurant or Wish It Were You.


	2. Words

**A/N: ATTENTION! LISTEN TO WORDS BY CHRIS MEDINA WHILE READING THIS.**

**_This one-shot has nothing to do with the last one. _**

* * *

*Flashback *

"I don't wanna marry before we are 25. "

"Okaaay..." He said laughing about my sudden outburst.

"I love you."

"I love you so much." He said while hiding his head on my neck.

- Line Break -

We were both 17 back then and have been dating since 15. I can say with no doubt that when we started the years were the best of my life. I- we have so many memories, so many moments that feel like it was yesterday when he was singing and climbing my window at 3 am, just cause he was bored and couldn't sleep. That's what he told me at first. But then, out of the blue he just came and kissed full on the lips. Best. Feeling. Ever. I kissed back right away and we stayed that way for a looooong time, sadly we need oxygen to breath and pulled away, I couldn't even hide my biggest smile because kissing Austin felt like heaven. He wasn't hiding his smile either. I guess he didn't even tried, there was no reason to. During our kiss we silently confessed our love. That is just how we are, we know what each other is thinking just by one look, one blink, one moviment. We started dating and what surprised us was that no one was surprised. I know, crazy right?! ''Our chemistry was just too visible to not notice!" apparently, like Austin's mom said. Trish and Dez, who were already dating, said that we were too blind and finally came to our senses. I didn't really care if we were blind or what else they kept saying, I was just glad we were together. And so was Austin.

Seeing our past it's always good. Sometimes we just lay and think of our memories. Like right now, we are both laying on my bed, doing nothing but thinking.

* Flashback *

We were on a picnic with Trish and Dez on the park. It wasn't too crowded today so it was peaceful. Actually not really, Dez kept saying and doing random stuff with Trish. He was REALLY rubbing of on her. Austin and I were sitting with me between his legs watching the sunsetting.

"I don't want this to end. Ever." He said whispering and wrapping his arms more tightly around me

"I don't want us to end. Ever." I turned my face to look at him and we kissed, not missing the clicks that were heard behind by Trish and Dez.

After that we went to Austin's house, his parents were away on a trip to Italy and everyone was sleeping over. We watched a movie and at the end Trez had crashed on the couch and it was just me and Austin sharing his bed. We were laying facing each other. He had one of his arms aroud my waist, and the other resting behind his head. My head resting on his chest. It was perfect.

"I love you. I'm glad you're mine. Glad you're my angel."

"I love you too." I said whispering and closed my eyes.

"Alls?"

"Hm?"

"Anywhere you are I'll be near, I'll be always by your side, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Austin -I looked at him- and you can count on me too okay? Whenever you need."

He nodded and kissed my the top of my head, but I still heard him whispering: "I'll never let you down, I promise."

-Line break-

* Flashback *

It was my 20th birthday party. Basically the best birthday party ever. We prepared everything and had a blast! Our friends had a good time too, everyone kept going on and on how they were having the time of their lives. At the end me, Austin, Trish and Dez cleaned everything and the sassy couple goes home. We each bought a house just 2 months ago, Austin and I living together...

"I still have something for you..."

"Really?! A car wasn't enough?"

"Nothing is ever enough!" He said picking me up, like a kid. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Still carrying me in the direction of our backyard. My back was facing everything, and he put me down.

With one last peck and a big smile, he said. "Turn around."

And like he said I turned. My mouth fell open, I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. There on the grass, a bunch of candles in a shape of heart with more of them forming the sentence 'Will you marry me?'. I slowly turned around and jumped on him saying tes over and over again, I was so happy. I started crying and gave him a huuuuge kiss. When we pulled away he said.

"Don't worry, we will wait till you're 25."

"I can't wait till I am 25!" I said giggling.

"Anywhere u go i'll be there. I promise." He said and we spent the rest of the night there. Laying on the ground. Holding each other, never wanting to let go."

- Line Break -

* Present *

* No one's POV*

Austin and Ally are both 24.

- March 17th. -

Austin was calling Ally, he wanted to take her to the movies. Lately both of them were stressing over work and he wanted a peaceful moment just to appreciate her presence between them.

"Helloo!" An excited voice said. Her voice was always full of happiness.

"Hey angel." He said smiling. Just listening to her voice made him all jelly, like a 14 year old. He didn't care tho.

"Hey Mister Handsome" Right away recognizing his voice.

"I like the sound of that..."

"Dang! For a second I had forgotten about your enormous ego..." A smile always on her face.

" Ha - ha. So funny. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies...? Like, right now?"

"Of course, meet you in 20?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Austin got there in 10 minutes and waited for Ally. 40 minutes had passed and no sight of her. He tried calling her a thousand times and she didn't answer. His protective side was showing and he was ready to go down every single street in Miami to look for her when his phone rang. Lester.

"Lester?"

"Hey Austin. Look, this is really hard to say and you need t-" His voice was cracking.

"Mr. Dawson? What happened?"

"Ally got in a car accident."

*Austin's Pov*

Everything around me stopped. I couldn't do anything. I didn't realize I was crying till I feel the tears making their way down my face.

"What hospital?" That's all I managed to say.

Right after Lester answered, I hung up on him and dashed as fast as I could to my car. My vision all blurred. I couldn't help but blame myself or all of this. If I didn't asked her to come to the movies, nothing would have happened. If I had offered to pick her up, she wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

I got there in no time, Lester was already there talking to a doctor. I ran to them. I needed to know how my angel was.

"What happened?" The doctor looked at me and then to Mr. Dawson who nodded.

"Listen son, Allyson got hit pretty hard with a truck. The driver was drunk, but he will be o-"

"I don't wanna know about who hit her, I wanna how she is, where she i-"

"I'm sorry to say, but she is a coma. We don't have a precision for when she will wake up, but it is a risk that the worst could happen..." My world had fallen apart.

"C-Can I see her?" My heart ached, I needed to see her. I couldn't control my tears.

"I don't think it's a good idea Mister, but... I once had been in the same position you are so I'll open an exception; Follow me." He said giving me a small smile.

"Thank you." I looked at Mr. Dawson and he nodded his head once again.

I got in the room Ally was and I couldn't feel any more terrible. She looked so weak that it broke my heart. I went to stand by her side and take her hand.

"I'll wait for you Alls, you will be ok." I kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, angel."

- Line Break -

*2 months after*

My Ally was still in a coma. Trish fainted when she found out and freaked out. So did Dez. They have been visiting her, but only through the glass wall. Lester goes there too but he doesn't really like seeing her that way, so most of the time he is at home. Everyday the doctor would let me spend 2 hours with her. So I did. Everyday I went there, everyday I cried, everyday I promised she would be ok, everyday I said I love her. I have been writing a song for her too. I just know she will wake up.

*Ally's Pov*

I woke up not feeling too well. I recognized I was in the hospital, and I couldn't remember much of what happened after the accident. I only remember so many lights on my face and then everything is black. I look to my side to see Austin's head. He's sleeping so I just brush my fingers through his hair. It makes me smile, soft as always. He starts to move a little and turns his head.

*Austin's Pov*

"Ally?!" I said with the biggest smile ever.

"Hi..?" She said not really sure why I was so happy.

"Oh my God Als!" I got up and hugged her, not too tight of course. She had woke up but she still look way too fragile.

I kissed all over her face and kept saying I love you's everytime a 'smack' was heard. I told her how she had been in a coma and how we all were doing. She was shocked and I went to call the doctor. He said that he needed her to do some exams and that I had to be in the waiting room till then. After kissing Ally one more time I went to call Trish, Dez and Mr. Dawson. They got here in no time and we just waited to see my angel.

*4 hours after*

The doctor finally came to us and said she is ok, but will have to stay for more 2 weeks, to be released and go home.

I had something on my mind, and I was determined to do it. I talked to Trish and explained everything. With the permission of the doctor I went to prepare everything.

* Ally's Pov*

My dad, Trish and Dez came through the door of my room and I was so happy to see them. We all cried happy tears and spent hours talking, but I couldn't help to not notice Austin's presence.

"Trish where is Austin?"

"Oh! Just in time! We are going outside for a moment ok?" She said getting up and pushing a wheel chair next to my bed.

"What?! Are you crazy Trish? I can't leave the hospital yet."

"Who said you were leaving the hospital? Stop being a stubborn girl! Dez help her."

Like always Trish got her way and we were going to... The hospital garden? With a piano on the middle of the place? Okaay, what's going on?

"Now Ally you stay here. See ya!" She said running back.

"But Trish don't leav-"

"Hey"

I turned my face to where the voice was coming and right in front of me stood Austin.

"Hi, what's going on? Why am I h-"

"Shhh, don't say anything. Just listen." He said and pushed my chair right next to the piano bench. He started playing looking at me the whole time.

**Anywhere you are, I am near  
Anywhere you go, I'll be there**  
Anytime you whisper my name, you'll see  
**How every single promise I keep**  
Cause what kind of guy would I be  
If I was to leave when you need me most

What are words  
If you really don't mean them  
When you say them  
What are words  
If they're only for good times  
Then they don't  
**When it's love  
Yeah, you say them out loud  
Those words, They never go away  
They live on, even when we're gone**

And I know an **angel** was sent  
just for me  
And I know I'm meant  
to be where I am  
And I'm gonna be  
Standing right beside her tonight  
And I'm gonna be by your side  
**I would never leave when she needs me most**

What are words  
If you really don't mean them  
When you say them  
What are words  
If they're only for good times  
Then they don't  
**When it's love  
Yeah, you say them out loud  
Those words, They never go away  
They live on, even when we're gone**

**Anywhere you are, I am near  
Anywhere you go, I'll be there**  
And I'm gonna be here forever more  
Every single promise I keep  
Cause what kind of guy would I be  
If I was to leave when you need me most

**_I'm forever keeping my angel close_**

I cried and gave him the tightest hug ever. I love him so much. We kissed, a kiss that I've been missing for a long time.

"I love you, forever and always. And I mean it." He said brushing his lips on mine. I smiled.

"I know, and I love you too, forever and always. And I mean it."

A/N: Thank you for reading and for the reviews of the last one-shot! I decided to keep writing one-shots based on songs and post here, soo if you have any songs you'd like me to write about, just tell me on a review or something. (:

_- I do not own A&A or 'Words' by Chris Medina. _


	3. AN ):

_**A/N:**__** Sorry this isn't a chapter /: but I won't be able to update till the weekend! I've been so busy with school and everything apart from it that I ended up in the hospital. I was released and tomorrow I have sooo many tests which I didn't study yet, so... Yep. I'll try to update saturday anyways! Thank you for the reviews (:**_


End file.
